That Was a Fail Or Maybe Not
by hAppY. LoLLipOp.nya
Summary: All the advice that Yukine had given the two went down the drain. It was the start of a disastrous date. All that he could do now was watch what was to happen next.


**A/N: There are spoilers in this if you haven't read the manga. But they aren't too big of spoilers, so you should be fine. I COULD'VE made it all up.**

**I've realized that I haven't done any disclaimers, but anyways, I disclaim. Wheee.**

* * *

There was nothing left he could do but facepalm.

All that advice-giving - to both sides! - went straight down the drain.

If they weren't going to use it, they shouldn't have asked for advice in the first place!

Yukine had tried. He had tried very, very hard to make this work. He went through Hiyori's own personal computer to find a day that would work. He worked too hard to earn money that would allow Yato to at least buy a decent dinner. He got himself into a mess trying to find something suitable for Yato to wear.

All of that effort went straight down the drain.

First of all, Yato wasn't even wearing the clothes that Yukine found. He was wearing his usual jersey, as well as his fluffy scarf. Secondly, they weren't going to the nice restaurant that Yukine picked. Yato headed to some place that was another family restaurant. Not the usual one, but it had the same feeling to it.

Worst of all, Hiyori was late.

She was supposed to have arrived thirty minutes ago. THIRTY. What was taking her so long?! Did she forget about Yato? Did she suddenly make other plans?

"I'm sorry I'm so late, Yato!"

Finally. She had rushed into the store and sat across from Yato. Apparently, she had to stay at school a bit later to help her friends with studying.

Well, at least the worst problem was solved. Now was the part that Yukine needed the two to carry out correctly.

"So, um... The weather's nice, isn't it?"

Facepalm. That idiot god. First of all, the weather was horrid. It was terribly cloudy and it looked like it could start raining at any moment. Secondly, Yukine had told Yato to start the conversation by asking Hiyori how her day was and if she has any plans later, and stuff of that sort! An especially good point would be to compliment how pretty she looked in whatever she was wearing. Quite a bit off the mark, Yato.

"Oh, yes, it is beautiful weather."

And Hiyori too. She was going along with Yato's idiocy. Yukine SPECIFICALLY told Hiyori that if Yato did something stupid, she was allowed to correct the god. Why was she going along with the weather story?

Yukine wanted to leave at that moment. But that would mean that he disguised himself for no reason at all. He was not planning to waste the nice, black wig that he had bought, or the fake mustache. They were both quite snazzy, and Yukine wasn't quite ready to return Kazuma's suit yet. Plus, the food had already been ordered.

"So... Have you ever been to Kapiba Land?"

Oh, that's a better way to start a conversations.

"Ah... yes... That was the time I went with my group of friends and... Never mind."

Yukine made Hiyori promise not to talk about that! She had told him, but was afraid that Yato would be deeply hurt by that fact... And angry about it, too. She just talked about it. Great.

"Hmm? Tell me, Hiyori, tell!"

He knew this would happen.

"Oh no, it's really nothing, it's nothing to worry about."

She'll end up saying anyways.

"Tell me, Hiyori! C'mon, you can tell me!"

"You don't want to know."

"Just tell me. I promise that I won't do anything."

"... I had forgotten about you and Yukine and received my first kiss."

Silence.

If the date continued at this rate, Yukine's face would be swollen red from too many facepalms. EVERYTHING was going wrong. The two were just going to get farther and farther apart. The distance between them would grow. Because of Yato's stupid pride and jealousy and Hiyori's honesty. Idiots.

The whole rest of the meal, the two were silent. It was the quietest Yato had ever been. Each one would glimpse at the other every couple of seconds, but would look away just as quickly. Once they finished their meal, Yato softly told Hiyori something, probably about how he was going to pay. Yato paid, and the pair left the restaurant in silence.

* * *

"Oh no, it's raining."

After the twosome left the restaurant, Hiyori remarked that phrase immediately. Just like she said, the rain was pouring down. At least she had an umbrella, but...

_This is the part where you share an umbrella_, Yukine screamed in his head.

But of course Yato had to go step out into the rain.

"Let's go, I'll walk you home."

_Idiot_. Now everything was going to get awkward, and Hiyori won't visit them again and she'll forget about them and...

Yukine would rather not think about this.

At this rate, though, their whole relationship would be ruined... Was there anything he could do?

"Yato, wait."

Hiyori had called for him, and of course Yato paused in his tracks. Hiyori walked over toward him, even though she got wet, and only opened her umbrella when the two were beside each other.

"What if you got a cold from getting too wet?"

"It's better than having you in the rain by yourself."

Both refused to look each other while they shared the umbrella. They stayed as far apart as possible, while staying under the umbrella. It looked as if they didn't want to share an umbrella.

If only they both understood how the other felt... Yukine, who was still following, wanted to rip his wig off and throw it at the two. But there was no way he was going to do that. They would realize that he was following him.

"Hiyori? Your house isn't that way..."

Yato still followed Hiyori under the umbrella even though he thought the direction they went was the wrong direction.

"This is just a longer way. We'll still get there," Hiyori replied.

For a while, the two just continued to walk in silence.

"It isn't fair."

"Huh?"

At Hiyori's statement, Yato faced her with puzzlement.

Hiyori faced Yato too. "I mean that it's unfair that you get all upset about my first kiss."

"... Why."

Hiyori faced back forward. "Because I wasn't your first, either."

She brought the umbrella down lower so their faces were hidden. Yukine heard Hiyori softly say, "I would've preferred a different first kiss, too."

Yukine could guess what was going on under the umbrella that stayed low for quite a long time.

When the umbrella finally came back up, the god and the half-Phantom smiled at each other. Both of them carrying the hook of the umbrella, they walked to Hiyori's house together, shoulder to shoulder (okay, Yato was a bit taller, but Yukine decided that it didn't matter), and a peaceful silence hung between the two lovebirds the whole route.

Of course, Yukine decided not to tell Hiyori about how she had dropped her body at the location where the couple were kissing.

* * *

-A Week Later-

"I'm going on a second date with Hiyori! At Kapiba Land!"

Yato laughed and jumped around Kofuku's house. Sighing, Yukine told his master to enjoy himself.

Before leaving, Yato poked his head back into the room one more time.

"And there's no need for you to follow us this time, Yukine."

"?!"


End file.
